Decay
'Appearance' Height: '''A few inches shorter than the average mobian '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Purple-ish dark grey '''Markings: '''Purple-ish grey markings going along her face, fingers, toes and tip of her tail '''Skin color: Purple-ish light grey muzzle and stomach Eye style and color: '''Sharp angled eyes, currently has yellow scalea with blue iris and white pupil cybernetics, was born with light green eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Only has a single dread on the side of her face. Has the back of her short hair going one way, in the other way has a tuff of the purple-ish gray hanging over her eye '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics:' Eyes are build in such a way that they allow better vision through her suit *'Multiple holes on her joints:' Holes work as connection ports to connect to her suit Overall clothing style: Tends to wear skintight clothes only due to it fitting better into her armor suit, only wears boots when out of it, boots tend to always be very detailed because she barely gets to wear them. Suit highly resembles a Gizoid 'Personality' Likes *Her suit *Keeping people second guessing her gender *Being a rebel Dislikes *Traditions *Cybernetics Fav drink: '''Jägermeister '''Fav food: '''Hamburgers because that's very classy '''Personality: If there is one way to summarize Decay it's by saying she is a rebel, always going against traditions. THis msotly stems from how her parents always clung to it for dear life. Raising her up under strict rules and always pounding in them. The moment she was 18 and graduated she went right against it, cut her dreads and 'changed' her name. Just because she could. It does mean that Decay is hard to order around because she will always go right against everything you tell her to. The best way is using opposite pshychology. Or just politely ask. It makes working in groups somewhat hard for her because of how others tend to order her as to what she needs to do, this is why she ended up working alone. When it comes to it though she is well the type to defend those weaker than her, no matte rif she likes or doesn't likes them. Mostly because she belives that if you fight, you are to fight with somebdoy of your own skill set so to say. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Has a fricking suit that is impossible to get through *Knows a lot about chemicals Weaknesses: *Outside her suit she is a very easy target 'History' *Third born in her family *Family was of high wealth in the legion *Raised under the believe tradition was right *Was forced to be some proper lady *Enroled the cadet acedemy at 10 *Graduated at 18 and finally flipped her parents off *Got into her alternative lifestyle pretty easily *Made her suit with her boyfriend at the time *Worked in the same Platoon as Kay-ti *Was there when the accident happened, had been the one to get her to the nearest medic *Got her cybernetics at 21 *Often was send off to scout and explore dangerous terrotory where other's couldn't get to *Has been out on a huge exploration mission for quite a few years *In those years her family went MIA *Returns just after the whole infection arc 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Used to be rahter fat when she was younger Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters